1. Field of the Invention
A self-latching hinge includes a connector and a receiver that are mounted relative to each other for selectively retaining the connector and the receiver in a predetermined position relative to each other.
2. Description of Background Art
Hinges are available to permit free movement between a connector and a receiver. Normally, hinges merely permit a member or cover to be opened or closed. Selectively retaining a member or cover in a predetermined partially opened position is not currently available.